


Damaged

by faeriemagick



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriemagick/pseuds/faeriemagick
Relationships: Skylar Quinn/Original Female Character
Kudos: 27





	Damaged

You shovel another mouthful of cereal into your mouth, trying your hardest not to keep looking over at the phone next to you on the dining table. It had been 2 weeks since Skylar had last spoken to you. 2 weeks since he was wrongly accused of setting a fire in the University’s Electronics department. 2 weeks since you comforted Skylar while he was a crumpled mess sobbing on the basement floor after finding out one of the students who was caught in the fire didn’t make it. 2 weeks since you were going to run away together and it all went wrong…

Skylar had ditched his phone that day and went on the run, telling you he had to destroy his phone so you couldn’t be implemented in everything. You had absolutely no idea where he was now. Was he in jail? You hadn’t seen anything about it on the local news, so you assumed he’s managed to get away. If so, where was he? Would you ever hear from him again, or is this it? Despite knowing he got rid of his phone, you still kept the LoveLink app on yours and constantly refreshed to check for messages.

“Who am I kidding?” you grumble to yourself, throwing the remainder of your cereal into the bin. He’s long gone. Probably off somewhere warm, soaking up the sun, stealing cars and dating hot girls. Eurgh. You decide it’s a good idea to finally get yourself out of the house, seeing as you’ve barely left in the past weeks for fear of Skylar turning up and you missing him. Like that was going to happen.  
You pull on your running clothes and crouch down to lace your trainers. As you go to grab your phone from the table, you look at your screensaver. It’s a selfie you and Skylar took together on your first date. The one where he took you to an amazing house and you sat by the pool chatting. Turned out that wasn’t his house… It belonged to the chief of police, and he actually ended up ditching you there while he made his escape, but he soon made up for that later. You smile at the photo. You both looked happy. You hadn’t known each other long, but there was definitely something there. He was cheeky, wild and an absolute pain in the arse sometimes, but he was yours. You let out a sigh and go to pocket your phone but think twice and decide to leave it at home while you go for your run. You don’t need the distraction of looking at your phone every 2 minutes. You need to get out and clear your head and forget about him for a brief time.

You lock the door behind you and jog into the street heading in the direction of the park.  
The sun is shining and lots of people are there enjoying the gorgeous weather. Couples walking along holding hands, couples lounging on blankets, soaking up the rays, couples…. Oh god so many couples! “Brilliant!” you exclaim to yourself, receiving an odd look from one loved up pair who are walking past you. You slow your pace down to take a breather and have a drink of water. You wish you’d brought your phone along so you could listen to music and try and take your mind off everything else. As you get slightly further into the park it gets quieter and there are a lot less people. You can even hear the birds chirping it’s so peaceful. You stop for a few seconds, closing your eyes, just taking everything in. All the sounds, the feel of the gentle breeze on your face, the sun’s warm heat on your bare shoulders. Suddenly you’re jolted from your tranquility and pulled backwards into some hedging at the edge of the park, a strong hand over your mouth, not tight enough to hurt you but enough to muffle any sounds you make. You try to scream but can’t. You thrash around but whoever has hold of you is too strong and you can’t fight back. This is it, you tell yourself. This is how it ends for me! Attacked in the park in broad daylight by a random creeper. Just when I thought life couldn’t get any worse!

After what feels like forever, but really is only a few seconds, you feel your body being turned around, still held close to the person in control, the hand on your mouth coming away very slowly. “Mae! It’s me! Calm down!” You can’t believe your eyes when standing in front of you is the very same man you came out to try and forget about. Skylar Quinn. That smirk, those gorgeous piercing blue eyes, raven black hair and jawline that could cut you like a knife. You stand in stunned silence for at least a minute just staring at him. That same smirk still glued to his face. Suddenly without even thinking - *SLAP* - Your hand makes contact with his cheek, and he jumps back from you. The smirk is gone and replaced with a look of utter confusion. “What the hell Mae?” He growls, rubbing his sore cheek with the palm of his hand. You still don’t move and just stand staring at him. “I’m sorry I scared you. I just… I didn’t want to risk anyone seeing me and… I thought you’d be happy to see me!” He takes a step towards you and you raise your hand to tell him to stop.

“Don’t! You don’t get to disappear on me for days, no contact, nothing, then suddenly appear, drag me into the bushes like some crazy person and expect everything to be hunkydory!” You say loudly. You feel your jaw clench in anger and your fists ball up. Skylar glances down at your hands and takes another step forward, a serious look on his face.  
“I know. I’m sorry. If you want to hit me again, hit me. I deserve it, I know.”  
You don’t respond, you just shake your head no and look down at the ground unsure of what to say or do.  
You sense him moving even closer, then feel a soft touch under your chin, gently lifting your head up to look at him. Those damn eyes. Those beautiful icy blue, perfect eyes. They’re usually so full of mischief and playfulness, but now all you can see in them is a sadness.

‘I’m sorry I slapped you Skylar. I just… This last week has been awful for me. I’ve missed you like you wouldn’t believe.”  
He moves even closer and you can feel the heat of his body on yours. “I know Mae. It’s been really hard for me too, but I had to stay away from you. I had to make sure you didn’t get dragged into all of this.”  
You let out a soft sigh “I’m already part of this Sky… I wanted to come with you but you wouldn’t let me. I’ve already been questioned by the police you know?”  
Skylar has a questioning look on his face which gradually gets replaced with worry. “How did they know? I didn’t think anyone would know you even knew me.” His eyebrows knit together in a frown.

“CCTV caught me coming into the building and heading to the basement. They knew I’d been to see you. I spent 5 hours in that damned police station being questioned. Being asked what our relationship was, where you were, why you set the fire.”  
Skylar’s hand gently moves to your cheek, his soft fingers drifting across your skin. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t think they would find out. How could I be so stupid to forget the cctv cameras. What an idiot” he scolds himself.  
“It’s fine. I didn’t tell them anything and other than seeing me on the cameras, they never saw me with you, so they had no real proof anyway.” you swallow hard as you look into his eyes. So full of worry for you and anger at himself. You knew he would blame himself for getting you involved. 

“Do you forgive me? For leaving you again? I’m so sorry. I never wanted to drag you into all of this.”  
You reach a hand up and your fingers gently ghost across his jawline. You see him shiver slightly at your touch and his eyes soften.  
“There’s nothing to forgive Skylar, I promise.” You smile softly at him and his eyes brighten as he smiles back. Not that cheeky, knowing smirk. A genuine smile of happiness.  
“Then let me at least make it up to you…” he raises one eyebrow and that smirk you know so well is back.  
“Why exactly were you thinking?” You question, placing a hand on his chest. You can feel his heart beating faster as his eyes fill with intensity.  
“Come with me…” and with that he grabs your hand and drags you with him.


End file.
